


Luke One Shot- Wedding Day

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Hannah decide to get hitched</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke One Shot- Wedding Day

“Are we actually going to do this?” Hannah gulped, staring down the isle.

“Do you want to?” I asked, hoping her answer was yes. 

“Yes.” she smiled brightly at me. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this.” 

“Nor can I.” Ashton grumbled from behind us. “This is ridiculous.” 

“Why are all our friends running away and getting married?” Michael sighed. 

“Hey! Least we’d been together for more than a month!” Calum argued, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Guys! We’re doing this!” I snapped. 

“Hannah, I’m not going to stop you from doing this, but are you sure?” Sophie asked her. I waited for her to tell her that she didn’t want to do it any more. I was waiting for her to turn and run and never look back.

“I’ve loved him since I was fifteen, and I don’t think that’s going to change.” she laughed, there was something so euphoric about it. 

“Then go get married.” Sophie laughed, pulling Hannah into a hug. 

“Seriously, I don’t get it! What’s so great about getting married at eighteen!” Ashton rolled his eyes. “I mean, Michael and I are happy and single. Why not enjoy being eighteen and dating and having fun!” he tried to reason, but neither Hannah or I were listening. 

“So that if you died tomorrow you wouldn’t have any regrets.” Sophie smiled softly, leaning against Calum. Sophie and Calum had been married just shy of a year. Hannah and I had hooked up at their reception, and I use that term loosely because I wasn’t old enough to drink and Sophie’s dad showed up halfway through and tried to beat the shit out of Calum, but something had sparked between me and Hannah. I didn’t know what it was, and it wasn’t until about two months ago that I acted on the feelings I had. 

“I can’t believe you two are going through with this.” Calum admitted , and I was about to say something but Sophie did it for me.

“When you know, you know, right? I knew. I knew when I looked at you. Why would it be any different for them?” 

Calum sighed, “Go get married, but when Liz asks, we didn’t know!” 

 

I laughed, but I knew he was being serious, because I knew my mum was going to kill me for getting married in Vegas. She was going to kill me for getting married anyway, but the Vegas thing just made it worse. 

“Are you ready?” I asked, looking down at Hannah. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I love you Luke.” she breathed, finally letting out the breath she’d been holding in.

“I love you too Hannah Louise Jenkins.” I couldn’t explain the girl stood beside me, I knew her like the back of my hand, but I was still learning new things about her all the time. She was like a magic trick that you thought you’d figured out, but you never will. 

“Are we going to do this?” The guy who was marrying us called, “I have another wedding in twenty minutes.”

“I can’t believe we’re getting married by an Elvis impersonator.” Hannah gawped. It was so out of character for her. Hannah did everything by the book. She was the girl who still asked her parents if it was okay to have a cookie before bed. 

“I can’t believe you agreed to this.” I admitted, chewing my lip ring. 

“Nor can I.” she admitted, looking me in the eyes, “All I know is I wanted to spend forever with you, and for once that decision doesn’t lie with my parents. This is all on me.” she looked so liberated. I’d never seen her look so happy. 

“There’s no going back if we do this.” I warned her. I wanted to marry her, but I didn’t want her to regret it in the morning. 

“Are you kidding? There was no going back the first time you kissed me when we were fifteen. You’ve had me hooked ever since.” she beamed, “Anyway, there’s always an annulment.” she joked. 

“Let’s do this.” I grinned. The guy began talking, but I was barely paying attention, because the dress Hannah was wearing was somewhat distracting and all I wanted to get her back to our hotel room. 

“I do.” There wasn’t an ounce of hesitence in her voice. 

“Do you Lucas Robert Hemmings take Hannah Louise Jenkins to be your lawful wedded wife?” he asked, skipping out the rest.

“I do.” I grinned, chewing on my lip ring. Something I did when I was nervous.

“Well, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride!” he cheered in his bad Elvis accent. 

I didn’t waste any time in crashing my lips to hers. “Hello, Mrs Hemmings.” I whispered as I withdrew my lips from hers. 

“My name is now Hannah Hemmings…” she scrunched her nose, “I hate names with alliteration in them.” she whined. 

“I think it’s beautiful.” I smiled, placing a peck on the end of her nose.

“Why thank you, Mr Hemmings.” 

“Guys, seriously, hurry up! I need a drink.” Mikey rolled his eyes. He was an impatient little fucker.

“Can we not just enjoy the moment?” I asked, slightly frustrated that Mikey and Ashton seemed so unhappy. After Calum and Sophie’s wedding they’d been thrilled, but this time they were just impatient to leave. 

“Luke, can we talk quickly?” Sophie smiled softly, and I found it hard to refuse. Sophie never did anything softly, so whatever she had to say was clearly important.

“Sure, what’s up?” I asked, as we moved away from the others. Hannah was currently involved in an argument with Ash about where we were going to go next. 

“They want you to be happy. It’s not that they don’t. They want you both to be happy, but to them you are the baby of the group. Calum and I, we were something else. We were that couple that started dating at fourteen and no one doubted we wouldn’t get married, that was just us. When we told you guys, I don’t think any of you were that shocked, least not in the sense we were when you told us about you and Hannah earlier.” she admitted, “You and Hannah just seemed to come out of nowhere. We all knew Hannah had feelings for you, she never kept it a secret, but you, you barely knew she existed until a few months ago, and before that you had Aleisha, and we were so sure you were still hung up and Aleisha and I know Ash is just scared this is an attempt for you to get over her, and show her you’re over her. That your feelings for Hannah are going to pass, and you’re going to leave her heartbroken. He’s just scared you’re going to hurt her. You’re both so young, and your relationship is so young. That’s what they’re worried about, Ash especially. You just need to prove that isn’t it. I know you Luke, and I know you wouldn’t marry Hannah unless you were sure, but the others, they’re worried. You need to prove to them they don’t have reason to be.” she smiled up at me, and I felt my heart break. Did my friends really think that little of me? Sure, I’d been hung up on Aleisha, but Hannah changed that. Hannah changed everything. She made my life worth living, and she made my world bright. It was like someone turned on a light when she walked in the room, and all I wanted to do was keep her happy. I loved her. 

“I love her, Sophie. I’d never hurt her intentionally, all I want is for her to be happy. If they can’t accept that, that is on them.” I wanted my friends to support me, and I wanted them to trust me. I loved Hannah, but if they couldn’t see that then that was their problem, not mine. 

“I know, now come one, let’s go and enjoy your wedding day...in Vegas where none of us are old enough to drink.” she mocked, and I pulled her into me, wrapping my arms around her. 

“I love you, Sophie. Thank you.” I smiled, Sophie was my rock. She was my best friend, my sister, and I didn’t know what I’d do without her. 

“Love you too, Luke.” she grinned, pecking me on the cheek before going back over to Calum.

“What was that about?” Hannah asked as she made her way over to me. 

“Nothing, just a pep talk.” I grinned, kissing my beautiful bride. 

“I can’t believe we’re here, and we’re married.” she laughed in disbelief. 

“Nor can I.” I admitted, it was one thing to say we were going to do it, and another to actually do it.

“I’m happy though, in fact happy doesn’t even come close to describing it.” she beamed up at me, and I returned the smile.

“I never want to forget this moment.” 

“I never want to forget any moment I have with you.” she gleamed, she was just so happy and it was adorable. I’d married the dorkiest, most adorable girl I had ever met. I didn’t doubt for a second that I loved her, or that we weren’t going to spend the rest of our lives together. 

“I love you Hannah Louise Jen...Hemmings.” I corrected myself. 

“I love you Luke.” she giggled, leaning into my side. “What do you want to do now?” she asked, and I just smirked down at her. I couldn’t tell her what I wanted to do now, we should really go out with our friends, but the look on her face told me she understood.

“Guys, I think we should go out when we get home. What’s the fun of going out if none of us are old enough to drink?” she suggested and I noticed the others nodding in agreement. Everyone was exhausted, we’d been touring for the past two weeks non stop, and the One Direction lads had been partying pretty much non stop for the past two weeks. They were celebrating the fact they’d written their new album, and we even liked it. None of us had any energy, and honestly I just wanted to spend the night with my wife. 

“I think we’ve done enough celebrating the past two weeks.” Sophie laughed, and she wasn’t lying. 

“I think we are possibly the lamest bunch of 18 year olds I’ve ever met.” Mikey noted as we walked out of the chapel, back towards the hotel where we were staying. The walk back to the hotel was amazing. The bright lights were mesmerizing, there wasn’t anything like this back home in Oz. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Hannah gushed, completely in awe. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” I told her, and she burst out laughing.

“Dude, you did not just say that.” Calum mocked, “That...that was like the cheesiest thing ever. It’s worse than the “did it hurt when you fell” thing you said when you first met her.” I cringed at the memory. 

I’d been fifteen when Hannah and I first started hanging out properly. We were all drunk at a party at Sophie’s house. We were playing spin the bottle and Hannah had sat down next to me, and just as Sophie was about to spin the bottle I looked at Hannah and said “Whoa, did it hurt when you fell?” I was met with confused looks and a “Luke what the fuck are you talking about?” from Sophie. “When you fell from Heaven? Did it hurt? Because you look like an angel!” I was met with about ten seconds of dead silence, before everyone erupted into a fit of laughter. Hannah blushed profusely and I couldn’t work out what I had said wrong until the next morning when Calum reminded me. 

Michael never let me forget it either. He’d bring it up a lot, and as a result I was too embarrassed to talk to Hannah again for months, by which point I was dating Aleisha. I wouldn’t lie and say I never cared about Aleisha, but there had always been a part of me that wondered what would have happened if I’d plucked up the courage to talk to Hannah again. In a sense I was glad, because dating Aleisha was a good thing, I loved her, but it also made me realise the how much I loved Hannah. It made me realise how special she was. I was never going to wonder if the grass was greener on the other side, because I knew it wasn’t. I couldn’t deny that I still cared about Aleisha, she was a huge part of my life for a long time, and in a sense I still loved her. I just wasn’t in love with her any more. I was in love with Hannah. Hannah was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, she was my future. Aleisha was part of my past, and a part I would never regret, but Hannah was my future and I didn’t doubt that. 

“I love how dorky you are.” she spluttered and I felt my cheeks flush red. 

“Thanks.” I mumbled, embarrassed. 

“I love everything about you.” she rolled her eyes, but I knew she meant it. 

“I love everything about you too.”

“I should hope so! Otherwise why did you marry me?” she mocked. 

“You’re a horrible wife.” I glared mockingly.

“That right, I am your wife, and you’re my husband. Wow that feels weird to say.” she muttered, glancing down at the ring on her finger. 

“It feels right.” I replied firmly. I wanted her to know I loved her, that I married her because I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. 

“It does.” she nodded, beaming back at me. We settled to a steady pace, and we arrived back at the hotel in no time. We parted ways with the others, walking back to our room.

“You ready to consummate our marriage?” Hannah asked, immediately regretting it. “Oh God, I did not just say that!” she laughed, burying her head in her hands. 

 

“I am.” I laughed, picking her up bridal style to carry her across the threshold. 

“Don’t bang my head!” she warned.

I carried her into the room, dropping her onto the bed. “I love you, Mrs Hemmings.” I whispered, hovering above her.

“I love you too, Mr Hemmings.” she whispered, connecting our lips. I smiled into her mouth. How could anyone ever doubt us?


End file.
